Love in Darkness
by Kheyra Amidala Skywalker
Summary: En las negras arenas de Mustafar Vader y Obi-Wan combaten en un duelo a muerte. Cúando las pesadillas de Anakin comiencen a hacerse realidad ¿serán capaces el antiguo maestro y el aprendiz de dejar su odio fuera para salvar la vida de Padmé y los gemelos?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclameir: Star Wars es propiedad del maestro Geoge Lucas, de la Fox y de cualquier otro que disponga sus derechos. Esta historia es únicamente por diversión y sin ningún animo de lucro. Con su permiso, tomo prestados a los personajes con afán de devolverlos.**_

**Resumen**: En las negras arenas de Mustafar Vader y Obi-Wan combaten en un duelo a muerte. Padmé recupera la conciencia en su nave y se propone ir a salvarlos. Cúando las pesadillas de Anakin comiencen a hacerse realidad, ¿serán capaces el antiguo maestro y el aprendiz de unir sus fuerzas para salvar la vida de ella y sus dos pequeños?

**Personajes Principales**: Anakin, Vader, Padmé, Obi-Wan_,_ Luke, Leia.

**Personajes Secundarios**: Palpatine, Yoda(?).

**Notas de Autora**: Será una historia breve, ocho o nueve capítulos, yo creo. Ya os hablé de ella a los lectores de "Ángel del desierto". La mayoría de las escenas serán lienales, sin apenas saltos bruscos en el tiempo o el espacio. La temática principal será el romance entre Anakin/Vader y Padmé, y la riña y el amor fraternal que existe entre él y Obi-Wan. No será un fic de aventuras o luchas espaciales. Está centrado el la psicología de los personajes y en sus emociones, en los motivos que los impulsaron a ser como son y a tomar la decisión que han tomado, y en cómo afrontar y superar algunas de estas decisiones.

El fic se inicia en los eventos finales del episodio III, mientras Obi-Wan y Anakin están todavía luchando. Está inspirado en tales momentos de la película pero sobre todo en la novelización de la misma (¡Grande Matthew Stover), la cual contribuye muchúsimo a entender la verdadera esencia de casa personaje. Así que no os asusteis si encontrais varias citas tomadas de allí, e incluso un par de escenas calcadas que tomé para éste primer capítulo (sólo para éste, a partir de ahí es todo mío).

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

Eran idénticos, sable contra sable. Tras miles de horas practicando con sus armas, se conocían mejor que hermanos, más íntimamente que amantes; eran las mitades complementarias de un solo guerrero.

En cada intercambio, Obi-Wan cedía terreno. Era su forma de luchar. Y sabía que derribar a Anakin convertiría su propio corazón en cenizas.

Los intercambios restallaban. Los saltos eran esquivados o recibidos con patadas voladoras, los barridos al tobillo eran evitados y los puñetazos bloqueados. La puerta del centro de control cayó hecha pedazos, y siguieron luchando dentro de él, entre los cuerpos de los nemoidianos. Las consolas explotaron en fuentes de chispas al rojo al ser arrancadas de sus agarres y arrojadas al aire. Manos muertas se tensaron en gatillos, y disparos láser sisearon en dibujos de rebote imposiblemente intrincados.

Obi-Wan apenas pudo captar alguno y devolverlo contra Anakin en un gesto de desesperación. Cualquier cosa valía para distraerlo, para retrasarlo. Anakin lo rechazó con facilidad, con desdén, y los disparos refulgieron al rebotar entre sus hojas, más y más próximas, hasta que el rebote fue tal que el galvanizado de los paquetes de partículas de rayos se desintegró, y éstas se dispersaron en una niebla radioactiva.

— No me obligues a matarte, Obi-Wan —la voz de Anakin se había vuelto más profunda que un pozo, y árida como los riscos de obsidiana—. No eres rival para el poder del Lado Oscuro.

— Ya he oído eso antes —dijo Obi-Wan entre dientes, parando enloquecidamente los ataques—, pero nunca creí oírtelo a ti.

Un rugido de la Fuerza aplastó a Obi-Wan contra una pared, arrancán dole el aire de los pulmones, dejándolo mareado, medio aturdido. Anakin pasó por encima de los cadáveres y alzó la hoja para matar.

A Obi-Wan sólo le quedaba un truco, uno que no le funcionaría dos veces...

Pero era un truco muy bueno.

Después de todo, le había funcionado espléndidamente bien con Grievous...

Contrajo un dedo, buscando en la Fuerza para invertir la polaridad de los servomotores de la mano mecánica de Anakin.

Los dedos de duracero se abrieron, y un sable láser cayó libre.

Obi-Wan alargó la mano. El sable láser de Anakin giró en el aire hasta su mano. Enarboló ambas hojas ante él, formando una cruz.

— El defecto del poder es la arrogancia.

— Dudaste —dijo Anakin—. El defecto de la compasión...

— No es compasión —dijo Obi-Wan con tristeza—. Es reverencia ante la vida. Incluida la tuya. Es respeto por el hombre que fuiste —lanzó un suspiro—. Es pesar por el hombre que debiste ser.

Eso lo irritó. Anakin lanzó un rugido y voló hasta él, usando tanto la Fuerza como su cuerpo para volver a aplastar a Obi-Wan contra la pared. Sus manos aferraron las muñecas de Obi-Wan con una fuerza imposible, obligándole a abrir las manos.

— ¡Estoy harto de tus sermones!

El poder oscuro aumentó la presión.

Obi-Wan sintió que los huesos de sus antebrazos cedían, empezando a agrietarse para convertirse en las fracturas que sobrevendrían antes de romperse del todo.

_Oh_, pensó. _Oh, esto es grave._

* * *

><p>Paz. No existía nada más. Su mente, su cuerpo, su alma… Todo rebosaba paz. Una emoción tranquila, sosegada, suave… Un sentimiento únicamente cálido. No se sentía corpórea, sus sentidos físicos se habían desvanecido, y sin embargo, su conciencia existía… vagaba de uno a otro rincón del universo… Flotando en paz.<p>

Ella no quería despertar.

Tal vez no recordara el por qué, el cómo o el cuándo, pero sabía que no estaba preparada para experimentar la horripilante pesadilla en la que se había torcido su vida en tan sólo unos instantes.

Su esposo.

Su bebé…

Su amor por él la ayudo a concentrarse.

¿Qué sería de él ahora? ¿Qué sería de la inocente criatura que habría de pagar por los pecados de sus padres…?

Sus padres.

Su Anakin. El hombre que ella amaba. El hombre que había traido una nueva razón de ser a su existencia, una existencia que recordaba ahora mustia y triste antes de su presencia, antes de que Padmé mirase en sus ojos y hallara en ellos no la adoración sin condiciones del pequeño Annie de Tatooine, sino la pasión directa, abrasadora y sin vergüenza de un poderoso jedi.

¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo las cosas habían podido llegar a torcerse tanto?

Su esposo. Su bien amado.

¡Anakin!

De súbito, con la conciencia todavía sumergida ese pacífico reino de lo etéreo, lo recordó todo. Las memorias regresaron a ella en un torrente demencial de terror, temor y culpa.

¡Obi-Wan!

Él se había colado en su nave. Contra su voluntad, ella lo había conducido hasta aquí. Había tomado parte en su batalla. Por su falta de previsión, su esposo estaba ahora luchando contra su mentor en un combate a muerte.

Haciendo acopio de las últimas fuerzas que todavía guardaba, pese a la tranquila y dulce serenidad que la llamaba a permanecer inconsciente, Padmé luchó por despertar. Su amado la necesitaba. Anakin y Obi-Wan estaban luchando el uno contra el otro e, independientemente del resultado final de la batalla, ella sabía que el alma su esposo sería destruida para siempre si no llegaba a tiempo para detener ese duelo.

Con un sublime esfuerzo y una férrea llamada a su fuerza de voluntad, Padmé abrió lo ojos.

* * *

><p>Alrededor de ellos llovía fuego.<p>

Obi-Wan retrocedió hasta el borde de la balconada; más allá sólo había un cable energético, no más grueso que su brazo, que llevaba a la principal planta colectora de la vieja mina de lava. Obi-Wan retrocedió y puso el pie en el conducto sin titubeo alguno, manteniendo un equilibrio impecable mientras paraba un golpe tras otro.

Anakin siguió adelante.

En la cuerda floja que era el cable energético, sus espadas eran borrones incluso más veloces que antes. Atacaban, cortaban, paraban y bloqueaban. Bombas de lava atronaban en el suelo bajo ellos, desprendiendo gotas de ardiente piedra que les quemaron las túnicas. El humo amortajaba la estrella del planeta, y las únicas luces que quedaban eran el brillo infernal de la lava bajo ellos y la de propias hojas. Bengalas de energía que crepitaban y escupían.

Esto no era un Sith contra un Jedi. No era la luz contra la oscuridad o el bien contra el mal; no tenía nada que ver con el deber o la filosofía, con la religión o la moral.

Era Anakin contra Obi-Wan.

Era personal.

Los dos solos, y el daño que se habían hecho mutuamente.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que Padmé percibió al despertar fue un punzante ardor en el cuello y los pulmones: los pulmones le ardían. Cada respiración se convertía en un suplicio. Los recuerdos la atormentaban. Él, el hombre que había jurado amarla, cuidarla y respetarla por todos los días de su vida e incluso más allá, su esposo, era el culpable de su dolor. Él había alzado su mano contra ella, la había estrangulado sin reparar siquiera en su vientre, donde ella cargaba todavía el fruto de su amor.<p>

Su mano descendió inmediatamente hasta su estómago abultado, muy asustada. Pero no había nada que la hiciera temer allí. Él bebé seguía con vida, nervioso y temeroso, reflejo inequívoco de las emociones de su madre, pero con vida. Padmé era capaz de sentirlo.

La joven suspiró con inmenso alivio y percibió cómo la quemazón en su pecho se incrementaba. La atmosfera de Mustafar no haría nada por reparar sus heridas. Pese a todo el mal que él había causado, pero a todas las atrocidades que había cometido, sólo había una cosa que se creía incapaz de perdonar a Anakin. Pero su bebé estaba a salvo y ella debía aferrarse a la fé de que todo lo demás podía arreglarse. Se lo debía a ese hijo, a la familia que debían construir para él.

No había tiempo para revolcarse en lamentaciones, ni siquiera, por más que lo deseara, para buscar un culpable que lo excusara a él de sus acciones.

— Milady, ha despertado —_trespeó_ se interpuso en su camino—. Oh. Yo no le recomiendo abandonar la nave, milady. Este planeta que ha elegido el amo Anakin es un verdadero horno para mis circuitos. Con sinceridad, no entiendo qué…

Padmé ignoró la verborrea del droide de protocolo, suprimiendo la necesidad de verter lágrimas ante la mención del nombre de su esposo, e hizo caso omiso de sus recomendaciones, así como el de los silbidos precavidos de _erredós_, mientras conducía a las frágiles piernas que la sostenían fuera de la nave.

Tenía que encontrarlos.

Y rápido.

* * *

><p>Un rugido más sonoro que el de la erupción del volcán vino de río arriba. El metal empezó a chillar y a estirarse. Anakin contrarrestó con facilidad la embestida de Obi-Wan y encajó una certera patada en su pecho haciéndolo retroceder de nuevo. El río descendía bruscamente en una sábana vertical de fuego que se desvanecía en ardientes nubes de humo y gases.<p>

La planta colectora entera estaba siendo arrastrada, de forma inexorable, hacia una catarata de lava.

Obi-Wan decidió que no quería ver lo que había en el fondo.

Apartó la hoja de Anakin con un bloqueo a dos manos y propinó una patada bien colocada que los separó. Antes de que Anakin pudiera recuperar el equilibrio, Obi-Wan echó a correr para dar un salto que se con virtió en una zambullida de cabeza fuera de la azotea. Descendió, nivel tras nivel, a sólo unas decenas de metros de la lava. La Fuerza llevó a su mano un cable que colgaba, convirtiendo su zambullida en un arco que lo elevó muy arriba y muy lejos, hasta el mismo límite del cable.

Y lo soltó.

Con la misma seguridad con la que habría saltado desde un columpio en una de las salas de juego del Templo, su velocidad lo envió volando en un arco que lo disparó hacia la orilla del río.

Hacia. No hasta.

Pero la Fuerza le había llevado hasta allí, y seguía sin traicionarlo. Abajo, zumbando a pocos metros sobre el río de lava, apareció una enorme, lenta y vieja plataforma repulsora que transportaba droides y equipo hacia la planta colectora, dado que su programación no era lo bastante sofisticada como para darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de resultar destruida.

Obi-Wan giró en el aire y dejó que la Fuerza le permitiera aterrizar como un gato. Un golpe rápido de sable láser inutilizó el sistema de guía de la plataforma, y Obi-Wan pudo dirigirla hacia la orilla con un simple desplazamiento de su propio peso.

Se volvió para ver cómo la planta colectora chillaba como los condena dos en el infierno corelliano, derrumbándose por el borde de la catarata hasta precipitarse a una destrucción invisible.

Obi-Wan bajó la cabeza.

— Adiós, viejo amigo.

Pero la Fuerza le susurró una advertencia, y Obi-Wan alzó la cabeza a tiempo de ver a Anakin saltando hacia él desde la humareda que había sobre la catarata, agarrado a un pequeño droide movido por repulsores. El pequeño droide era mucho más rápido que la aparatosa plataforma de carga, y Anakin pudo rodear a Obi-Wan y cortarle el acceso a la orilla.

Su lucha continuaba.

* * *

><p>Corrió a través de la plataforma en su busca. No estaban a su alcance. Decidió revisar primeros los centros de control. Cada uno de ellos poseía señales de su reciente lucha, así como varios cadaveres de importantes representantes de la Federación de Comercio, pero el combate los había conducido más lejos. Sin detenerse a pensar sobre su propia seguridad, Padmé siguió el rastro de cables destrozados y quemaduras láser hasta el exterior de la plataforma.<p>

La lava consumía el ambiente. El planeta entero constituía un peligroso volcán en erupción y, a cada paso, a Padmé le resultaba más y más difícil extraer el oxígeno para calmar sus pulmones. Ya no era dueña ni de su propio cuerpo, pero aun así continuó corriendo. Continuó corriendo porque, si ya era tarde para preservar su vida, al menos debía asegurarse de que el corazón su amado volviese a ella y fuera salvado.

Sus pasos la condujeron hasta más allá de la plataforma, hasta aún camino arcilloso. Tuvo que detener unos segundos para recuperar el aire, pero se obligó a sí misma a seguir adelante antes de estar recuperada, ignorando los fieros calambres que amenazaban ahora con anegar su vientre. Ella permitió totalmente a su instinto que quien la guiara, así como lo había hecho durante otros combates, o como lo hacía cuando se hallaba enredada en los galimatías del Senado.

La entrega dio sus frutos. Allá, a lo lejos, en mitad de una colina de fuego, dos figuras se enfrentaban llevando en sus manos dos sables azules.

— ¡Anakin! —exclamó su desesperada, pero él se hallaba todavía perdido en la lejanía y ni siquiera pudo escucharla—. ¡Anakin!

No hubo respuesta. Comenzó a correr hacía él todavía más rápido.

* * *

><p>Los sables láser se repelieron nuevamente entre sí. Obi-Wan volvió a desplazar su peso a un lado y a otro, pero el droide de Anakin era ágil como una pantera de las arenas; no había forma de sortearlo, y el calor, tan cerca de la lava, era lo bastante intenso como para chamuscar el pelo a Obi-Wan.<p>

El viejo pupilo embestía sin descanso, negándole cualquier tregua a su gastado maestro, cuyo perfecto dominio del _Soresu_ lo impulsó a retroceder y a seguir defendiendo. Obi-Wan sabía por experiencia que el estilo pasivo de su combate siempre había una fuente de irritación para Anakin, y confiaba que dicha furia lo condujera a cometer una imprudencia que él debería aprovechar.

— ¡Anakin! ¡Anakin! —una voz que no era la suya lo llamaba—. Obi-Wan, por favor…

Una voz femenina…

Una voz que no se interpuso en su lucha.

Ella lo había llamado de nuevo. De nuevo no había habido ninguna respuesta.

Pero esta vez fue diferente. Padmé había llegado ya muy cerca de ellos, se hallaba al pie de la colina de arena negra que enmarcaba el río de fuego. Él la había escuchado. Los dos la habían escuchado. Ella pudo distinguirlo en sus gestos. Vio como los músculos de ambos se tensaban tras su llamada, uno fruto de la ira, otro fruto de la preocupación. Ninguno se giró para mirarla, ni hizo otro copio de notar sus presencia.

Los dos se hallaban imbuidos en su propia pelea, en su propio rencor, en el daño que se habían causado y en la ira que fluctuaba entre ellos. Los dos decidieron ignorarla. Observarlos combatir, con las marcas del odio bullendo con cada mandoble de sus espaldas, le rompió el corazón.

Si es que éste no estaba completamente ya roto.

— Éste es tu final, mi Maestro —dijo Anakin—. Ojalá fuera de otro modo.

— Sí, Anakin, yo también lo hubiera preferido —dijo Obi-Wan mientras corría para dar un salto, convirtiendo su hoja en una lanza.

Anakin se echó a un lado y desvió el embate casi con desdén. Falló un mandoble a las piernas de Obi-Wan cuando este pasó por su lado. Los propulsores del droide que lo sostenían se tambalearon, arrastrándolo hacía la derecha, mientras el pequeño barco de Obi-Wan fluctuaba en dirección contraria, hacia la orilla.

— ¡Anakin! —ella lo llamó de nuevo; él se adiestro a sí mismo para ignorar su llamada una vez más, sin remordimientos—.

Todavía no era el momento. Él se alegraba de saberla despierta, significaba que sus heridas no eran tan graves como había temido, pero ahora debía centrar todo su atención en el combate. Pronto, muy pronto, se dijo a sí mismo, en cuanto Obi-Wan estuviese muerto, dispondría de tiempo para ocuparse de Padmé.

Traidora o no, él todavía la quería a su lado. La amaba demasiado para renunciar a su presencia. Incluso si debía retenerla junto a él contra su voluntad. Seguía siendo la madre de su hijo.

La presencia de Padmé trajo a él el recuerdo de la traición, del cruel fantasma de los celos que aún lo devoraba y, por primera vez desde que comenzó el duelo, deseó verdaderamente asesinar a Obi-Wan, no sólo humillarlo y herirlo en todas formas posibles. Quiso matarlo, y rápidamente.

Sabía que el Lado Oscuro podía convertir ese deseo en realidad. Observó los ojos grisáceos de su antiguo maestro, las gotas perladas de sudor que discurrían por su frente, y supo que él también lo sabía. Se sentió preparado.

— Anakin… —ella lo llamó de nuevo—. ¡Ana… ah!

Pero ese último intento por alcanzarlo fue distinto a los demás. Un murmulló ininterrumpido. Un mal agüero. Anakin contrarrestó con eficacia la estocada del laser del Obi-Wan por la derecha y no se opuso cuando su droide tomó distancia del enemigo, dirigiéndose a la izquierda del río de lava. El jedi contempló con recelo como erigía una leve distancia entre ambos.

Un presentimiento de muerte.

Por primera vez desde que la emoción de la batalla lo había abducido, Anakin sintió el fantasma del miedo, ese que creía haber aplastado al convertirse en Darth Vader, ascender precariamente por su sangre hasta congelar sus entrañas desde lo más profundo.

_Todas las cosas mueren con el tiempo. _

_Hasta las estrellas se consumen._

Pero no. Él era ahora Darth Vader, un Señor de los Sith. Su inmensurable poder convertiría en pedazos esa verdad. La destrozaría para siempre. Todas sus energías se centraron en ignorar esa premonición. Lo intentó desesperadamente, absorbiendo su espíritu en la batalla, pero sus ojos eran inexorablemente atraídos hacia ella.

Ella no lo miraba. Ella ya no lo miraba.

Ella mantenía la vista inmóvil sobre su vientre, sobre lo que había más allá de su vientre. Él vio como entre temblores su mano se deslizaba por su estómago abultado y rodeaba su curva, y continuaba descendiendo cuando ésta ya finalizaba, hasta palpar con sus propios dedos la mancha oscura que se estaba extendido por su pantalón, a la entrada de la vagina.

La incredulidad enturbió sus facciones. Un profundo temor que la anegó cuando ella trajo de nuevo sus dedos a la altura de su vista y comprobó por sí misma que el cálido líquido que había recogido allí poseía el mismo color de la sangre. Una terrible comprensión.

Sus ojos buscaron los suyos, acuosos. Lo buscaron a él y lo hallaron. Hubo tanto que ella consiguió trasmitirle a él con esa mirada: terror, ternura, culpa, remordimiento, disculpas, súplicas, amor… perdón. Se mantuvieron en contacto por lo que Anakin percibió como toda una eternidad… pero que fue tan sólo un latido.

Un efímero latido de su desvariado corazón.

— ¡Nooo! —el aullido había sido un reflejo automático de sus labios—.

Los siguientes eventos de produjeron todos simultáneamente.

Las piernas de Padmé se tambalearon, incapaces de sostener su peso. El temor inundó sus sentidos como un anticipo. Anakin aulló de nuevo, previendo su caída antes de que ocurriera y negándose a que aconteciese. Sus músculos se tensaron, dispuesto a saltar hacia ella.

Obi-Wan parpadeó confundido, agente ignorante de los eventos que ocurrían a su alrededor. Creyó de alguna manera que él grito iba dirigido hacía él, que Anakin iba a cometer por fin una disparatada e imprudente maniobra regida por la ira y el odio que controlaban sus sentidos y, mientras su propio corazón ardía en llamas, consciente de que sería menos doloroso para él cercenarse a sí mismo con su propia arma, alzó el sable para detenerlo. Porque Obi-Wan era y sería siempre un jedi por encima de todo y, como jedi, jamás podría vivir la victoria a los Sith.

Pero Anakin no saltó en dirección hacía él. Podría afirmar sin equivocarse que Anakin se había olvidado completamente de él en esos cruciales momentos. Obi-Wan lo observó saltar hacia la cumbre de la arena negra, hacia la mujer cuyo cuerpo se desplomaba indefectiblemente, lo observó saltar justo a tiempo para recoger su inerte figura mientras caía, y lo observó impedir, por una trascendental milésima de segundo, que su vientre chocara contra el suelo en lo que había sido un golpe fatal para el bebé.

Obi-Wan no supo ya qué pensar.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><em> The end para el primer capítulo XD. Ójala que os haya gustado. En lo personal, me siento muy satisfecha de cómo ha quedado. Creo que es mi capítulo favorito de todos cuántos he escrito para Star Wars. Es que iba viviendo el momento mientras escribia, como si yo misma pudiera sentir lo que sentía elllos, y ha sido un trabajo que he disfrutado muchísimo. Pero estoy muy ansiosa por conocer vuestras opiniones. ^-^<em>

_ Como la mayoría sabeis, estoy inmersa ahora mismo en la conclusión de mi fic "Ángel del desierto", el cual continua siendo mi prioridad y lo será hasta que finalice los cuatro o cinco capítulos pendientes. En consecuencia no habrá actualizaciones tempranas para este fic, tal vez hasta dentro de dos semanas. Lo siendo por eso. Por más que desearía poder mantenerme al día con todo, actualmente me es imposible._

_Sin embargo, estoy super ansiosa por saber vuestras opiniones sobre el capi presente... ¿Os ha gustado u os ha defraudado? ¿Creeis que tiene potencial así como está o mejor lo rehago desde el principio? ¿Sigo con él. o lo aparcó y me dedicó a escribir el otro cuyo argumento también os presente en la encuesta? ¿Estais de acuerdo en que "Angel de desierto" siga siendo la prioridad, con dos capis por semana, o preferís que compagine ambos al ritmo de un capi de cada por semana?_

_¡Jajaja! Como veis estoy llena de dudas... Pero suele ocurrer al comenzar un fic nuevo. De momento espero con muchas ansias vuestras respuestas. ¡Un gran abrazo a todos! Os quiere, _

**Kheyra A.S.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sé que muchas me odias y maldecís mi nombre con razón, no voy a poner excusas. He tardado mucho en actualizar y todavía tengo pendientes dos nuevos capis para dos historias inconcluisas. Sólo diré que intentaré seguir con ello cuando la inspiración llegue y que **agradezco muchísimo el apoyo que todos los lectores dais a este fic** y al reste de los que tengo subidos. Sin vosotros habría abandonado hace ya mucho tiempo. Por vosotros y para vosotros, aquí sigue esta historia._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo II<strong>_

_Las piernas de Padmé se tambalearon, incapaces de sostener su peso. El temor inundó sus sentidos como un anticipo. Anakin aulló de nuevo, previendo su caída antes de que ocurriera y negándose a que sucediera. Sus músculos se tensaron, dispuesto a saltar hacia ella._

_Obi-Wan parpadeó confundido, agente ignorante de los eventos que ocurrían a su alrededor. Creyó de alguna manera que él grito iba dirigido hacía él, que Anakin iba a cometer por fin una disparatada e imprudente maniobra regida por la ira y el odio que controlaba sus sentidos y, mientras su propio corazón ardía en llamas, consciente de que sería menso doloroso para él cercenarse a sí mismo con su propia arma, alzó el sable para detenerlo. Porque Obi-Wan era y sería siempre un jedi por encima de todo y, como jedi, jamás podría rendir la victoria a los Sith._

_Pero Anakin no saltó hacía él. Podría afirmar sin equivocarse que Anakin se había olvidado completamente de su presencia en esos cruciales instantes. Obi-Wan lo observó saltar hacia la cumbre de la arena negra, hacia la mujer cuyo cuerpo se desplomaba indefectiblemente, lo observó saltar justo a tiempo para recoger su inerte figura mientras caía, y lo observó impedir, por una trascendental milésima de segundo, que su vientre chocara contra el suelo en lo que había sido un golpe fatal para el bebé._

_Obi-Wan no supo ya qué pensar._

Anakin no estaba pensando en Obi-Wan. Él ni siquiera se acordaba ya de Obi-Wan. Todo cuanto podía procesar era la imagen de la frágil mujer en sus brazos, cayendo… cayendo sin fin… hacia un hoyo infinito de oscuridad… cayendo donde ni siquiera él podría alcanzarla.

El Lado Oscuro bullía a su alrededor. Él trató de aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas. Trató de recordar su enfado, su justa ira, que ella lo había traicionado. Todo, todo lo había hecho por ella. Había inmolado su alma por ella, y ella así se lo agradecía.

¡Desagradecida!

¡Traidora!

¡Mentirosa!

¿Pero de qué servía todo ese odio, de qué servía el enfado, la ira, si ella se desvanecía indefectiblemente de su vida?

El miedo congelaba sus entrañas de nuevo, y Anakin volvía a sentirse un joven padawan impotente ante los regaños del consejo el consejo. ¡Pero Palpatine lo había prometido! ¡Había prometido salvarla! Ésta no era su hora. Había sucedido todo… demasiado pronto. Él aún no estaba preparado… No era todavía lo suficientemente fuerte.

— ¡No, Padmé! ¡Padmé!

— Anakin… —los ojos de ella parpadearon; el dolor se hallaba imbuido en sus oscuras pupilas—. Anakin… no puedo… no puedo respirar…

Él bajó la vista a su cuello, culpable, donde antes la había magullado. Ella le había mentido, lo había merecido. Pero él nunca quiso causarle un daño prolongado. No lo hizo. Esto jamás debió haber ocurrido. No sabía qué hacer.

Estaba perdido.

— Padmé, respira —ordenó, encubriendo su miedo bajo una máscara de ira—. Respira. Tienes que respirar, ¿me escuchas? Te necesito. ¡No te atrevas a abandonarme!

Pero parecía que ella ya no lo escuchaba. Las facciones que enmarcaban su bello rostro eran simbiosis perfecta entre una profunda calma y un dolor desgarrador.

Él continuaba sosteniendo su espalda con sus brazos, mientras la parte inferior de su cuerpo permanecía recostada sobre la arena. Las sombras anaranjadas del río de lava se reflejaban en la textura de su piel, pero ella tampoco parecía reparar en ello. Ella lo miraba a él.

— Anakin… lo siento… —su voz se había apagado hasta ser apenas un murmullo—. Mi amor, lo siento mucho… perdóname… por favor…

Él no sabía porque ella se disculpaba.

¿Le pedía perdón por su traición o porque no había sido capaz de salvarlo? ¿Veía ahora lo correcto de sus acciones? ¿Comprendía que cada crimen acaecido había sido realizado con el único fin de salvarla? ¿O estaba arrepintiéndose, acaso, por haberlo vendido a Obi-Wan?

Su breve intentó por discernir la razón indicada le produjo un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Él no le concedió su perdón, ni tampoco le negó el mismo. Estaba demasiado conmocionado para formular palabras. Se sentía totalmente incapaz de racionalizar la situación.

Se le escaba de las manos.

— No… Padmé, ¡no!

Ella se estaba muriendo. Su respiración era cada vez más dificultosa. El brillo de su espíritu disminuía en La Fuerza. Su mano se alzó con esfuerzo y acarició débilmente su propia mejilla. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa de amor. Él supo que se estaba despidiendo.

Él seguía exclamando _no_ sus gestos sin ser consciente de tal acción. No podía perderla. No de nuevo. Porque hacia muchos segundos que Anakin el esposo, el guerrero poderoso, el jedi caído, el señor de los Sith, había dejado de ser cualquiera de esas cosas.

Anakin se había convertido en hijo otra vez, arrodillado sobre las áridas arenas de Tatooine, muy lejos de la grava de Mustafar. Luchando contra su desgarradora impotencia mientras los labios de su madre susurraban su último adiós… Por su culpa; porque él había sido débil, demasiado débil para salvarla. Y sucedería de nuevo, justo ahora.

Padmé intentó hablar. Fracasó. Tomó aliento y lo intentó una vez más.

— Anakin, yo… te quie… te… quier…

Él cerró los ojos. Ya sabía cómo terminaba aquella escena, no quería verlo. Percibió el tacto cálido de la piel de su mano acariciar su mejilla un último instante. La escuchó concluir aquella frase. _Te quiero_. Supo que había fracasado de nuevo.

Otra vez.

La amaba pero no había podido salvarla.

Todo lo que había hecho… Todas sus ambiciones…

Su cabeza se cubrió con imágenes de los últimos días. Se vio a sí mismo en el tempo. Los jedis a los que había asesinado. Los niños. ¡Oh, fuerza! ¡Los niños! Pero había habido una causa justa. Todo había sido echo por una buena razón. Que los jedi fueran o no fueran traidores no era suficiente. Lo había hecho por ella. Ella había sido la razón. ¡Para salvarla!

Su vida merecía la pena el coste, pero la estaba perdiendo.

— No… ¡No! Tú no puedes morir. ¿Me escuchas? —rogó mientras acariciaba con sus dedos la cálida piel de sus mejillas dormidas—. Él me lo juro. Dijo que estarías a salvo. Padmé no puedes abandonarme ahora. Vas a vivir. ¡Te necesito!

Silencio…

Anakin enterró su rostro entre sus pechos, desolado, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar a un ritmo incontrolado.

— ¡Padmé! ¡Padmé, no! —comenzó a agitar su cuerpo violentamente, frustrado porque sus párpados permanecían cerrados y sus labios no pronunciaban respuesta—. Padmé…

— No está muerta —la voz llegó hasta él con la intensidad de un susurro lejano—. Anakin, no está muerta.

Las palabras carecían de sentido. Nada en su expresión ni en su postura delató si había escuchado, mas, lentamente, Anakin fue asimilando su significado. Su rostro se alzó confuso, abandonado la desgarrada postura entre los inertes pechos de su amada, junto a su vientre henchido, y su mirada taladró la de Obi-Wan.

El viejo jedi se sintió empequeñecer ante las miles de emociones que enmarcaban dichos ojos. Unas negras como el carbón y una aureola de fuego ardiente que coronaba su iris; pero había pocos destellos de ambarino en ellos. Entre el azabache y el carmesí, despuntaba un azul tan luminoso como el que brota del cielo cuando despierta el alba. Un azul cargado de promesas y de futuro, un azul bañado por las lágrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas del Sith como chispas cristalinas de brutal desesperación.

La ira invadió el espíritu de Vader cuando vio a su viejo mentor tan próximo a ella. Tan cercano a su cuerpo que casi podía tocarla.

— ¡Tú! —escupió con ira, empañado por los celos—. ¡Tú tienes la culpa! ¡Hiciste que me traicionara!

Obi-Wan retrocedió con lentitud, abriendo distancia entre él y su díscolo aprendiz. La mirada herida de sus ojos reflejaba una milésima pizca de la agonía que carcomía su alma, y esa pequeña pizca era suficiente para que pocos resistiesen la mirada de sus ojos sin romper a llorar desesperados. Traición. Dolor. Conmiseración.

El jedi sabía que debía matarlo. Había estado a punto de hacerlo antes, y la alternativa era exclusiva: matarlo o morir por su mano. Se había resignado. Su hermano estaba muerto, su alma había sido consumida por el maligno espíritu del Sith, vendida y aniquilada por causa de Palpatine. Yoda se lo había confirmado.

No existía más verdad.

Entonces, en medio de la batalla, Vader había saltado. Pero no contra él, no con intención de derrotarlo. Había saltado por ella, para socorrerla. La había tomado entre sus brazos y la había salvado de que cayera, olvidando por completo su ansias de venganza y su duelo. Y ahora lloraba a su lado.

Obi-Wan sufrió una revelación. Comprendió, con escepticismo, que Vader todavía la amaba, incluso después del acto tan vil que había cometido en su contra, incluso después de atentar contra su vida, de alguna manera, de algún retorcido modo, enterrado bajas las capas de odio y rabia, todavía existía en él una parte que era capaz de amar.

Una parte de Anakin.

El jedi no entendía cómo eso era posible, aun si acaso lo era, pero no podía refutar lo que sus ojos contemplaban, y se repitió a sí mismo que la diferencia era inapreciable, que su deber continuaba siendo el de un jedi.

Los jedi combatían a los Sith. Los Sith erradicaban a los jedi.

Obi-Wan había saltado al montículo de arena negra dispuesto a cumplir su deber, incluso si su adversario parecía haberse olvidado de él; había alzado el sable sobre su espalda… había escuchado a Padmé susurrar lo mucho que lo amaba, y lo había escuchado a él rogarle que no lo abandonara. Había visto sus lágrimas, había visto su iris teñirse de un azul que jamás creyó ver de nuevo… Y no había sido capaz de actuar.

Paralizado. Capturado por la memoria del niño al que crió, el dulce y compasivo Anakin que él amaba. No un jedi, no un Sith. Sólo un joven hombre que lloraba mientras sostenía en sus brazos a su amada moribunda, y que no era capaz de ver nada más allá de su amor y su preocupación por ella. No podía matarlo ahora, no de ese modo tan deshonroso, no sin que él se defendiera. Y si era demasiado tarde para salvarlo a él, al menos debía intentar salvar a su hijo… Ese niño por nacer cuya vida peligraba tremendamente.

El hijo de Anakin y Padmé.

Obi-Wan tenía que salvarlo, sería la única paz que conseguiría su alma tras la magnitud de sus fracasos, incluso si para lograrlo era necesaria la alianza más insólita que la Orden Jedi hubiera conocido jamás. Un jedi y un Sith… bajo un objetivo común.

Por ello guardó su dolor y su justa ira por la vil tracción y no retrocedió, ni siquiera cuando las ponzoñosas palabras de Vader hicieron tambalear sus recientes convicciones. Porque bajo el odio, bajo la furia manifiesta, esta vez Obi-Wan fue capaz de leer el profundo temor que anegaba a su antiguo discípulo. Su agonía.

Hubiera deseado posar una mano en su hombro para consolarlo, como hacia antaño, desde que el pequeño Annie despertara en mitad de la noche a causa de sus pesadillas, y el serio maestro jedi no hallara otro medio mejor para consolarlo, y así hubiese obrado ahora si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes; si Anakin continuara siendo Anakin.

Obi-Wan no era tan positivo. Sabía que Anakin se había ido para siempre, incluso si Vader todavía seguía preso de algunas de sus pasiones. Centró atención en la mancha oscura que cubría la parte baja del vientre de Padmé, valiente senadora Padmé, y supo que el tiempo se le agotaba.

— No está muerta —repitió—. Todavía respira. Debemos adelantar el parto si queremos salvar al bebé. Ana… ¡Vader! —se corrigió inmediatamente, incapaz de nombrar como Anakin a la caricatura de él que se hallaba frente a él—. Podemos salvarla.

Quizá fue el tono de desesperación con el que pronunció aquella última sentencia, que los ojos del joven esposo se alzaron hasta atrapar su rostro y, por primera vez, pareció que lo veía a él de verdad. Más allá de la furia, del odio… pareció que escuchaba y entendía el significado de sus palabras.

— ¿Puedo salvarla?

¿Sería posible de verdad? Él ya sabía que si esposa aún no había muerto, percibía su espíritu todavía con él en la Fuerza, pero débil, cada vez más débil… Se desvanecía.

Los muchos días que había transcurrido sin dormir, sin ingerir alimento alguno, comenzaron a cobrarse su precio. El paisaje que lo rodeaba se desvanecía, así como la presencia de su viejo maestro, de su esposa enferma; todo oculto tras muchas nubes de intenso sopor. Lo único que experimentaba su mente una y otra vez era los ecos de esa horrible pesadilla, pesadilla que ahora, frente a él, se estaba convirtiendo en realidad.

El dolor de perder a su madre. Su cadáver en sus brazos. El cadáver de Padmé. Ella llamando por él. El lejano llanto de su hijo en la lejanía. Había entrado su alma al diablo por impedir ese destino, había cometido mil y uno actos terribles; todo para cambiar nada.

Anakin se había rendido. Se había resignado al destino y no fue sino hasta que escuchó las palabras de su viejo maestro, el hombre al que más odiaba, el único padre que había amado, que comprendió que aun era pronto para rendirse, que quizá aun quedaba una oportunidad.

De ahí su débil pregunta:

— ¿Puedo salvarla?

— Tenemos que llevarla adentro —instruyo el jedi—. La atmosfera del planeta está abrasando sus pulmones —era cierto, Anakin comprobó. Padmé resollaba—. Deprisa. La llevaremos a la sala de control. La nave está demasiado lejos.

Las instrucciones eran lógicas y él era incapaz de elaborar cualquier otro curso de acción. La preocupación por su esposa, el cansancio, el Lado Oscuro siempre presente… le impedían pensar con claridad. Si cederante Obi-Wan era lo que se necesitaba para salvar su vida…

Había cometido crimenes peores.

— Bien —cedió—. Pero yo la llevaré. Tú no te acerques a ella.

El jedi accedió sin cuestionar la poderosa obsesión por mantenerlo a él a distancia de ella. Contempló el cuerpo inconsciente de Padmé, la sangre que bañaba su cintura, y supo que el tiempo se les agotaba.

Obi-Wan lo siguió hacia la sala de control, mientras él llevaba consigo a su esposa en sus brazos.

— ¿Annie…?

Su corazón palpitó. Anakin descendió la vista hacia el rostro de su amada, cuyos grandes ojos castaños, ahora abiertos, lo observaban colmados de ternura. Había recuperado la conciencia poco después de entrar en el interior del edificio. Obi-Wan había estado en lo cierto, la atmosfera del planeta no era buena para ella.

— Annie…

Las trampas del lado oscuro, los susurros malditos que pretendían que apagara su amor y dirigiera su furia contra ella, palabras que él no era capaz de acallar ni cuando la preocupación por ella lo consumía… que la acusaba de traición y de viles engaños, que prometían calma y olvido cuando finalmente su vida se apagase, se silenciaron milagrosamente ante la dulzura con la que Padmé pronunció su nombre.

Ella lo estaba llamando a él, no a Obi-Wan. Únicamente a él. Tal revelación, tan simple en su apariencia, lo colmaba de felicidad.

— Sssh —la acalló, rozando con sus labios su mejillas—. Calma, mi amor. Pronto estarás bien. Yo voy a cuidarte. No permitiré que nadie te aparte de mi lado.

— Annie, el b… —resopló y lo intentó de nuevo—. …bebé.

Los ojos del joven se abrieron, comprendiendo por fin qué atormentaba a su amada. Su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente en consecuencia. Tal había sido su preocupación por perderla que ni un único pensamiento había sido dedicado a la divina criatura que crecía en su vientre.

El fruto de su amor.

El bebé que hubiera sido la niña de sus ojos. O, si su esposa estaba en lo cierto, el pequeño piloto con quien compartir todos sus viajes.

— Anakin —pese a la debilidad que consumía su cuerpo, los ojos de Padmé estaban increíblemente lucidos cuando atraparon su mirada—. El bebé… salva al bebé. No importa si yo… —su voz flaqueó pero se repuso en —. Nuestro bebé, Annie. Promet… Lo salvarás. Nuestro. Prométemelo.

Anakin dudó. Tanto como amaba a ese bebé por nacer, tantas como habían sido las noches pedidas en el espacio exterior soñando con esa familia, con ese ser que sería fruto de su sangre, no podía compararse al amor que sentía por ella. A ella la conocía, llevaba años amándola, era un adicto del tacto de su piel, del toque de sus labios, de su ternura…

El joven podía imaginar una vida sin ese bebé, al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera lo conocía, pero no sería capaz de vivir sin ella. Eso era una certeza. Por desgracia, Padmé no parecía compartir ese pensamiento.

Ella percibió sus dudas y eso la alteró. Comenzó a resollar.

— Anakin, por favor… —tartamudeó de nuevo—. Promételo. Si me amas… Prométemelo.

Su palidez se había incrementado de nuevo. Ya apenas era capaz de respirar. Él temblaba mientras la sostenía a ella en brazos y caminaba hacia el centro de control. Estaba aterrorizado. Su esposa agonizaba en sus brazos. Sabía que asentir a lo que Padmé pedía de él, la calmaría y le permitiría concentrarse de nuevo en salud. Era un requisito pequeño a cambio.

— Te lo prometo.

Inmediatamente, el peso de aquella promesa se alzó entre ellos. Padmé jadeó con alivió y le dedicó a él una sonrisa de gratitud. Anakin percibió como los músculos de su cuerpo, antes tensos, quedaban inertes y ella volvió a perder el conocimiento. Pero al menos ya respiraba con facilidad.

Alcanzó el centro de control en seguida. Obi-Wan lo estaba esperando. Había apartado algunos cadáveres del centro de la sala y había preparado la mesa central, lo suficientemente amplia para actuar como camilla, cubriéndola con algunas capas acolchadas en un intento por hacerla más cómoda. El espíritu de Anakin se debatía entre la gratitud, los celos y el odio, pero apenas tenía tiempo para actuar en consecuencia.

Rezongó al pasar por su lado, y con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, depositó el cuerpo de Padmé sobre la mesa. Ella no se despertó, aunque su cuerpo se resistió levemente cuando tuvo que separarlo de él. Anakin lo consideró una buena señal.

Durante unos instantes, el jedi y el sith se observaron en mutuo silencio. Obi-Wan comprobó con sorpresa que los ojos de su discípulo habían perdido todo rastro de ambarino durante el trayecto, y sus iris volvían a celestes por completo, si bien la aureola carmesí permanecía todavía anclada en ellos.

La visión de Obi-Wan, tan en calma, tan herida y melancólica, atrajo a las entrañas de Anakin memorias que prefería olvidar, sentimientos que creía ya enterrados. Pero el odio se mantuvo y se aferró a él.

**_to be continued?_**


End file.
